1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to puzzles and, more particularly, to a puzzle having a plurality of pieces adapted to interlink with each other in a puzzle solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many puzzles exist in which a plurality of puzzle pieces are assembled to form a unitary structure. In many of these conventional puzzles, the proper assembly of the pieces is easily memorized so that the puzzle does not present a continuing challenge to one who has previously solved the puzzle. Other conventional puzzles exhibit the opposite problem in that they are virtually impossible to solve usually because there is no systematic or logical process for assembling the pieces, and the entire assembly procedure is thus left solely to chance. In summary, many conventional puzzles, being either too difficult or too easy to assemble for the average person, do not provide the personal reward or satisfaction which an individual seeks in such puzzles.